SPQR
SPQR is the party for the people of Rome. our mission is to institute the great Roman ideas, values and traditions into our discord server. Admission TO JOIN THE SPQR FRATERNITY, BE SURE TO ADD YOURSELF TO SPQR IN THE #PARTIES CHANNEL, EITHER CLICK ON THE APPROPRIATE REACTION OR ASK AN ADMIN TO ADD YOU Cursus Honorum Rankings These are the five basic rankings that determine a member's basic ranking and authority in the SPQR. These rankings also determine role availability to that member, with a member of that rank being able to choose any job listed at or below his/her CH Rank. * Tier V - Consul ** Qualification - Active member for three months + Tier III position or held elected office ** Leader * Tier IV - Praetor ** Qualification - Active member for one month + Tier II or III position ** Policy Leaders * Tier III- Aedile ** Qualification - Active member for two weeks ** Party Whip ** Recon * Tier II- Quaestor ** Qualification - Active member for one week ** Recruitment ** Propaganda * Tier I- Tiro ** Qualification - None ** Basic Rank ** Legionary ** Recruit Roles within the Party There are a number of "Roles" within the party that members will be assigned or volunteer to in order to both keep our party alive and strong, but to also direct the intentions and future plans of this party. LEADER: * final say on all actions taken by the party * would be in charge of most official business outside of the party, * would have the ability to "exile" members for misconduct * negotiating coalitions and other such political aspects * Elected by the party to serve until retirement Policy Leaders: * the think tank of the party and will make up the leadership group for the party * will develop possible bills that will be put forward by the party * The four policy leaders and their focuses are: ** Civil Leader (Praefectus Civile) - How the parliament operates ** Religious Leader (Praefectus Religionis) - The ethical and religious conduct for the server ** Military Leader (Praefectus Militum) - The server military and external relations ** Cultural Leader (Praefectus Culturae) - Advancement of roman culture and ideas Party Whip/Propagandist: * The party whip only: * Will be responsible for ensuring that all SPQR members remain consistently active and vote according to the party line. * Help build morale and incentivise engagement from new members. * Both party whip and propagandists: * Creating and posting pro-party artwork/memes/slogans in order to spur recruitment as well as keep up morale * Creating propaganda in various forms during elections to help any party candidates in their candidacies * Work alongside any possible coalition propaganda artists for pro-coalition pieces * Edit and maintain Party wiki page Recruiters: * Travels to partner servers in order to find and recruit possible new SPQR members * May also scout for roma-boos online from various online platforms * Invitation privileges recommended, but not required Espionage/Recon: * Infiltrate and/or access other servers/party HQ’s to gather intelligence that could prove beneficial for the Party * Monitor subversive movements in the parliament that could be a threat to our party * Investigate rival candidates and possible bill proposals that go against the ideals of our party * Report all findings to the party as soon as they are discovered 'Mos Maiorum of the Via Romana' These shall be the guiding priniples that our Party uses to guide us, and to determine the culture and attitude of our Party. Auctoritas--"Spiritual Authority": '''The sense of one's social standing, built up through experience, Pietas, and Industria. '''Comitas--"Humor": '''Ease of manner, courtesy, openness, and friendliness. '''Clementia--"Mercy": '''Mildness and gentleness. '''Dignitas--"Dignity": '''A sense of self-worth, personal pride. '''Firmitas--"Tenacity": '''Strength of mind, the ability to stick to one's purpose. '''Frugalitas--"Frugalness": '''Economy and simplicity of style, without being miserly. '''Gravitas--"Gravity": '''A sense of the importance of the matter at hand, responsibility and earnestness. '''Honestas--"Respectability": The image that one presents as a respectable member of society. Humanitas--"Humanity": '''Refinement, civilization, learning, and being cultured. '''Industria--"Industriousness": '''Hard work. '''Pietas--"Dutifulness": '''More than religious piety; a respect for the natural order socially, politically, and religiously. Includes the ideas of patriotism and devotion to others. '''Prudentia--"Prudence": '''Foresight, wisdom, and personal discretion. '''Salubritas--"Wholesomeness": Health and cleanliness. '''Severitas--"Sternness": '''Gravity, self-control. '''Veritas--"Truthfulness": '''Honesty in dealing with others. Ideals First and Foremost, SPQR wants to the the re-establishment of the greatest country known to man, Rome. At its height, Rome was the richest and most prosperous nation to ever grace this planet. The ingenuity of Rome's intellectuals and the production of resources were unmatched for 1500 years and it would take Europe just as long to reach the same level of wealth Rome's coffers had. Thus, to return Rome to its deserved greatness, SPQR demands the enactment of the following: I. A new Roman Republic will be established using the borders from the height of the Roman Republic/Empire. II. Because all nations are inferior in the face of the Golden Eagle, the rest of the known world shall be subjugated beneath Rome's might. All nations outside of Rome must offer a yearly patronage to the republic. III. Roman law shall be reintroduced and work as the government's judicial arm and a representative Senate shall act as the governing body of the Republic. IV. Latin will become the official language of Rome. English, Greek, and the romance languages shall be accepted as regional de-jure languages. Exception: French will be illegal. See number XIII. V. Nations that have been birthed from Rome's existence shall become the state's vassals. Citizens of said state's shall be known as the "adopted children of Rome" VI. Society will follow the traditional code of plebeians and patricians. VII. National tax will be set at a flat rate of 15% for all citizens of the Republic. VIII. As a fulfillment of their responsibilities, all men of the plebeian are obligated to serve when called upon. IX. Trade with others will only occur for the benefit of the nation. X. Immigrants that wish to live and work in our Republic will only do so as non-citizens. XI. Roman Polytheism will be re-established, it and Orthodox Christianity will be made the state religions of the Republic and her territories. Heathens are to be tolerated, but they will be 'encouraged' to convert. XII. Gladiatorial Contests shall be reconstituted and strongly promoted not only in the Republic but across the world. XIII. Anyone and everyone of French descent (including Quebecois) will be thrown into the Coliseum and pitted against wild animals until the entire French population is dead. No exceptions. XIV. Men of all ages must wear the Toga whenever possible. XV. All SPQR members will be conscripted into the Militia. XVI. Kiddie-diddling is punishable by death. Current Party Alliances Coalition Legislative Proposals Party Priorities * Refine the parties principles * Attract more members Members Current Members: #Curt sucks donkey balls Communication If you have any questions or concerns, DM either Legate Lanius or MV on discord. ID can be found above.